Till Death Do Us Part
by LanaaLuthor
Summary: Chloe's life is falling apart as Lex is believed to be dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Description: **Chloe's life is falling apart as Lex is believed to be dead.

Don't own anything

**A/N **Just something that appeared in my head last night. I had to write it down. Won't be very long.

* * *

-1—

It was a bright, sunny day.

The first thought that came to her mind was that the weather didn't fit a funeral. Especially it didn't fit a funeral of the person that had become the most important in her life.

Now he was gone. Taking all the joy and happiness away from her.

It wasn't fair. But again, life was never fair.

Chloe Sullivan had loved Lex Luthor with all her heart.

And then Chloe Sullivan watched him die.

One gun. One shot. One bullet.

It was enough to take him from her forever.

She was standing there, in the shadow of a tree, looking at the coffin being lowered into the ground.

It wasn't right. None of it was. She felt like her life was over as well, like she would never be truly happy again. She hated the heavens for taking him. She even hated the weather for that shiny, warm day.

If that was a movie it would be raining and that would suit the mood perfectly.

Only if she had to choose a movie she would choose a romantic comedy, not a drama.

Chloe had every reason to go on with her life. She _had _to. She had no choice. Someone still needed her. But it didn't mean her bright smile would return to her face.

She felt like her body didn't even belong to her. It was all so surreal, so improbable.

He just couldn't be gone! He was invincible! How many times had he come out alive from grave danger?

Only now Lex seemed to use up all his nine lives.

She started crying again as she was spilling a handful of earth on the coffin. That hand didn't seem to belong to her. Those tears weren't hers as well. She felt like she was a ghost. Like she was dreaming or was inhabiting someone else's body, like it was some stranger that was directing all the movements of it.

She sobbed again, feeling the pain searing into her heart. Her chest felt heavy and she had troubles with breathing. It was all too much. She kept thinking about that happy days they'd had and how she would never have them again. She would never see him smile. She would never feel his kisses. She would never find herself in his warm embrace. Never get to touch his smooth, delicious head…

Suddenly, Chloe realized Lois was there by her side, handing a tissue to her.

She didn't thank her cousin, she just took it and blew her nose.

She had no strength left. Couldn't move. Could just stand there, watching the hole in the ground being filled with earth again.

"Chloe," Lois finally said, putting her hand on her shoulder and squeezing it lightly. "Chloe, it's over."

Only Chloe didn't want to hear it. She wanted to stay there, forever. With the body of her lover buried in the ground.

"I… I can't…" she sobbed even harder. "Lois, it hurts… make it stop!" she pleaded.

Lois would give everything in that very moment to grant Chloe's wish, but she couldn't. It didn't work that way. All she could do was to hug her cousin and try to give her some comfort.

"Where is she?" Chloe suddenly asked, pulling away from her. "Where is she?" She looked around.

"With Clark," Lois answered and pointed the right direction.

Chloe moved. She had to move. She had to keep going. Someone needed her. Someone would always need her.

She finally spotted Clark and ran to him.

"Give me her," she told him, her voice sharp, almost emotionless.

Clark looked at his friend worryingly, then shifted his gaze to Lois and when she nodded he finally decided to give Chloe the baby. If she was about to drop her in the state she was in, he would catch her in no time. They were safe.

Chloe took the baby into her arms, watching the little face with loving gaze. The red hair on her head was already growing and she had her father's eyes.

Gabriella smiled at her mother and Chloe felt tears stinging her again. She had her father's smile as well.

Chloe just took her daughter into her embrace and put her face to her head, breathing in the wonderful baby scent.

* * *

There was darkness.

And pain.

He was trapped.

Couldn't see anything.

Where was he? How many days had already passed by?

He couldn't get out and he started to lose hope.

At first he'd been desperate, he'd kept screaming and kicking. Then the rage subsided, because he knew that wasn't the way out of the situation.

What else was it then?

He _had_ to free himself. He _had _to come back home.

But how…?


	2. Chapter 2

-2—

Chloe came back home with Gabriella. Her friends wanted to go with her to make sure she was alright, but she told them not to. She needed to be alone now and also had to be strong for her daughter, it all the influence needed to go on with her life. It would be hard, but she would do it. For her. And _he _would want that. She would honor his memory and their daughter would never know about the questioned practices of Lex Luthor. She would not know about the dark period of his life, about his one night stands and troubles after he'd finished high school. Gabriella would know her father as Chloe knew him. As a strong, caring man with a good heart.

Chloe still thought it was a miracle that Lex had turned out the way he had with Lionel for his father. All the mistakes he'd done didn't matter to her as he'd become the man she could love. He hadn't changed for her, he hadn't been playing anyone. He'd done it all for himself. And that was the reason she'd fallen for him.

She thought she would never be able to love anyone else, but that was alright. She had all the love she needed in the person of her daughter. She would give her everything, all her time, all her love, all the attention. This way Gabriella – though without a father – would live a life full of joy and happiness. She would never have to suffer through her mother walking away from her or her father not loving her, what of course was a mention about Lionel. Chloe knew if Lex was there with her, he would give their daughter as much as her mother would.

The blonde made her way through the small hall and finally entered the room when Gabriella had her cradle. She placed her there, putting the pink little blanket around her and then she sat in a chair nearby, watching the baby sleep.

"I love you so much," she whispered to her. "You have to remember it. You might not have both your parents, but I will do anything in my power so you have all the love." Chloe peaked at her bedside table where a picture of Lex was. She felt her eyes stinging again.

* * *

_Past_

She was nervous. No, she was terrified.

She had no idea how Lex would react. They were in love. That was a fact. But was he ready for this? They'd been together since his father's trial that was four months ago. And Chloe was still so young. Was _she _ready for this?

She knew no matter how hard she thought of it she would never get rid of the baby. _Never_. It wasn't who she was. If Lex had a problem with that she didn't care. She would never have an abortion or give the baby up for adoption.

She finally took a deep breath and walked into Lex's study that now was so familiar to her it could be her home.

She knew Lex had been having hard time for a week now, because Lionel had been miraculously let out of prison. Telling Lex the news in such a moment would be even worse as they couldn't predict what the Luthor senior could do to them.

Only they had no choice, but go on with their lives.

"Chloe," Lex's expression changed from a brooding and thinking to actually a happy one.

He stood up and made his way to her.

"It's so good to see you, honey," he said as he put his arms around her and hid his face in her hair, breathing her in. She always smelled so wonderfully. "What's wrong?" the question followed almost immediately as he felt how tense she was. "Did my father…?" Lex's voice trailed off as he pulled away from her, keeping her at his arms' length and looking at her closely.

"No," she denied quickly and bit her lip. "I… I need to talk to you, Lex. And I know the time isn't right for this kind of a talk, but I really need to…" she started babbling.

"Hey, it's ok. Calm down. You're safe here," he told her, stroking her arms.

"It's not about your father," she repeated and walked over to the sofa.

"Maybe you'd like something stronger to drink, then?" he asked, directing himself towards the alcohol cabinet.

"No!" she shouted a little bit too loud.

Lex looked back at her with a frown. "Chloe, what's wrong? I know I usually drink a lot, but I also have a high tolerance to it because of the meteor shower."

"It's not about your drinking," she reassured. She would laugh if she wasn't so scared. "Oh, I should just get it over with. There's no simple way of saying it, so… Lex, I'm pregnant."

Lex froze. He was standing still, not speaking, just looking at her with ambiguous expression on his face.

"Lex?" Chloe finally spoke. "Lex, are you alright? Please, say something. I'm freaking out here… Of course, it's your baby since you're the only man I've ever slept with and…"

"I… we… we gonna have a baby?" he finally uttered, still in shock.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"You don't want it?" he immediately followed with a question as he heard her reply.

"Why would I not want it?" she asked.

"Because I'm the father," suddenly Lex's voice grew colder. He finally moved and soon sat down right by Chloe's side but did not touch her like he usually did. "You're afraid the vicious circle of father-son-hate will continue."

"First of all, we don't know if that's a boy yet and second of all… why would you even think that?! Lex, I love you, you know that. I want you and I want this baby. I'm just… confused. I'm so young. And your father just got his freedom back and…"

"Hey, hey," Lex leaned towards her and took her hands in his. "Hey, easy there. Just breathe," he told her. Their eyes met and as she sunk into his blue-gray gaze she finally managed to calm down. "I thought you meant I wouldn't be a good father, that you wouldn't want the Luthor blood flow in the baby's veins."

"Lex, I would never think that," she said with honesty in her voice and put her hand to his cheek, caressing it with her fingers. "When I think about the future all I see is us. And I see us with children. I just didn't think it would happen that early."

"We used condoms," Lex said.

"Well, condoms break, hardly a newsflash," Chloe sighed.

"I told you you should've gone on the pill," Lex said.

"Oh, don't you do that now! Don't you do the I-told-you-so cliché with me!" she got angry.

"Oh, sorry. Chloe, it's alright. I didn't mean to… sorry…" He suddenly started wondering if the crazy pregnancy hormones were already affecting her. "I'm not blaming you. _We_ did this together. And we have to take the responsibility."

"So, you want to be a father?" she asked with awe in her voice.

"I supposed I would be some day anyway, wouldn't I? I know we've been together only for a few months, but I've never been sure of anything and anyone as I am about you," he confessed. "I love you, Chloe Sullivan. If there's one good thing coming out of my father's trial it's that it brought us together." After having said that he leaned towards her and kissed her.

"At least we don't have to worry about condoms anymore," she giggled as their kisses grew more urgent and passionate. Lex licked her bottom lip in response, earning a beautiful moan from her lips.

They shifted on the sofa, his body covering hers now as she laid down.

"Do we have to be more careful?" he asked as he was getting her blouse and bra out of the way.

"No," she said.

"Good…" He sucked on her nipple and her back arched.

He was settled between her legs, his nudging and still clothed erection was pressing against her core covered by the jeans she was wearing.

She moaned again and pulled on his shirt, then remembered she had to take care of the buttons. As she was working on them she wished that Lex just once could wear a normal t-shirt that she would pull over his head. Maybe she should buy him one for his birthday? Some with the-world's-best-dad text on it. He would look so cute in it!

Finally, the dress shirt was off and the only thing to take care of was getting his pants out of the way.

Lex finally got the hint, or maybe he couldn't stand her grazing against him anymore. He pulled away for a moment and took her jeans off together with the panties, revealing her naked body to him in all its beauty. He disposed of his own pants quickly, obviously desperate to be joined with her as soon as possible.

"I love you, Chloe," he told her again when he lined his cock up her entrance and pushed in, sliding himself home.

He never wanted to be with another woman in his life. Chloe seemed to belong to him and he didn't even have to try to have her. It just happened. On its own. And it was perfect that way.

"I love you, too…" she said and her mouth opened widely as he filled her in completely. She raised her legs placing them around his waist as this was her favorite position. She could feel him deeply within her that way.

Lex cursed and then groaned loudly. She was always driving him crazy when allowing him to go this deep. It was the pleasurable, ecstatic kind of torture. He loved it. Sometimes he hated it, too as it was so difficult for him not to come right away. And he never had such problems. Well, all it took was Chloe Sullivan entering his life without any invitation. And he was lost. That was the first woman he didn't try hard to get and she turned out to be the one for him. They'd fallen into a relationship so naturally he thought it was truly meant to be. And before her Lex had never believed such silly things.

"Oh, yes… Lex… harder… please… I need you… Lex!" Her hands clutched around his toned arms as he drove into her faster and deeper. She was so close to coming, on her way up as the climax was growing and growing until it finally erupted within her.

Lex couldn't hold on any longer this time. He had a lot on his head. His father. Chloe having a baby. The urge to protect her and that new life within her. He loved them already too much to let anything hurt them. It made him more out of control, so he came as soon as he felt her channel contracting around his cock.

"You will be safe… I will never let anyone hurt you…" he whispered into Chloe's ear as they were lying embraced, breathing heavily.

* * *

As Chloe was now sitting and watching her baby sleep she thought Lex had kept his promise. He hadn't let anyone hurt them, but as he'd been focused on keeping her and the baby safe he'd forgot that he also could be in danger…

* * *

_Past_

They were to meet for a dinner and Chloe was starving.

She was due to next week and couldn't wait till the baby would finally come out, so she could go back to being… well, herself. She felt like a huge elephant and she was sick of it. It was like she was caring a little alien inside her body. The worst was that she was hungry all the time and had to pee like every ten minutes.

And she was starving right now as she was waiting for Lex. Where was he anyway?

She just stood there, on the street, because she really like to breath the fresh air instead of suffocating in the LuthorCorp reception. They had a very good air conditioning, but it wasn't the same as a chill breeze on her face.

Finally, she saw Lex getting out of a car that pulled nearby.

She thought it was weird that he wasn't inside his office. Maybe he had some meeting? But why wouldn't he tell her? In that case it had to be last minute…

She made one step towards him when it happened.

She heard a gunshot out of nowhere and was struck as there was suddenly blood on Lex's head.

She froze. Looking at him moving like in a slow motion. Eyes escaping backwards, his body tottering until his knees finally buckled under him as he fell to the ground.

There were people screaming and running around. Panic arose.

But Chloe just kept standing still. Eyes widely opened. She couldn't get rid of the image of a bullet hole in her fiancé's head. The same head she loved to much…

The shock was bigger than grief right now and the terrible truth didn't come to her yet.

When it finally did, it leveled her and she bent down, holding onto her huge stomach.

Her water just broke.

* * *

Chloe was crying again. Couldn't go through all those horrible memories again, but thought that if she did maybe she would be able to rid of that image once and for all. She needed to remember Lex as the man that loved her. Not as a bloody corpse on the street.

She'd given birth to Gabriella that same night. Her birthday exactly in Lex's death anniversary.

It was dreadful. It was horrible.

It was life.

Gabriella opened her eyes and started crying just as her mother did, although their reasons were probably different.

Chloe took her into her arms and, as she held her, the baby took a little of that pain away.

Only a little…

They'd caught the killer. Some man that had been fired and lost everything few years back. LuthorCorop had destroyed his life, so he'd destroyed Lex's.

The only thing bothering Chloe was why now? Why hadn't he tried to kill Lex earlier? She guessed she would never know…


	3. Chapter 3

-03—

The door opened and Lex found himself being completely blinded by the light.

He kept wincing as he fought through it, determined to see who came inside. His eyes got glassy, but eventually he made out his father's silhouette.

"Dad?" he gasped, keeping his left hand at the level of his forehead. "Let me out of here!" He jumped to his feet and got to his father, but before he managed to grabbed the lapels of his thousand dollar suit, he was stopped by some other men. Probably Lionel's guards.

"I thought I taught you better than this," Lionel said with venom in his voice. "After all, I shouldn't be surprised, because you keep disappointing me."

"Days when I wanted you to be proud of me are long over!" Lex answered him back. "It happened the moment I realized what kind of a man I would have to become to earn your respect!"

"And you will. I will make you that man," Lionel reassured him with a smirk.

"What? What do you mean?! Where am I?! I demand to see Chloe!"

"Oh, Chloe is fine. Well, at least physically. So is her daughter."

Lex stilled, the hold Lionel's guards had on him loosened. "What? Is she... did she…"

He really wish he could wipe that smirk off his father's face. Or better, slap him across it.

He wanted nothing more at the moment to hurt him. Then he realized that maybe that was what Lionel wanted him to do. What else could he mean by the fact that Lex would eventually become the man he always wanted him to become?

"Oh, how much I enjoy this," Lionel said and held his phone high, "just listen."

"…the funeral of Lex Luthor, who was shot in front of his company last week. We have information from our source that Lex Luthor's girlfriend was seen with a child. It's a girl allegedly believed to be a Luthor's scion. There was never any paternity tes…" Lionel hit stop and put his phone back to his pocket.

"You bastard!" Lex threw himself on him again and, of course, was stopped. This time one of the guards inflicted a blow to his side what caused him to bent down in pain.

"Keep that attitude up and I won't have to continue with my secret project," Lionel said.

"What… project?!" Lex hissed.

"Mind control. If you refuse to be a Luthor, I will make you one."

"What's the point if I'm already dead?"

"Oh, that doesn't matter. Your death hurt the ones you love the most. Your comeback will hurt them even more, because you will finally be _my son_," Lionel emphasized.

"How did you do it?"

"What?"

"How did you make her believe I'm dead? She's a reporter, she wouldn't believe a…"

"Oh, that was simple. Remember little Emily Dinsmore? The first, but unfortunately not-so-successful clone? I created you, too, Lex. As long as he didn't talk to your friends he could pass as you. Of course he thought he _was_ you, didn't remembered being made. It was simple, really, I took you from your office, then brought him in the limo. You were supposed to see Chloe for a dinner, so he went in her direction. There was a shooter and he was killed instantly. Bullet straight to his brain, so that no one would find out he wasn't actually… you."

"You're sick!"

"Yes, keep telling yourself that. I am a visionary! Can't you see that? If you join me, together we can give people back those they lost. Wouldn't you like to get your mother back? Julian?"

"It wouldn't be real! They would just be shelves to fill! They are dead, dad! You can't just…"

"But I can. And I will. As soon as we perfect the project."

"What about a soul? Do you really think you can bring back the dead? They won't be our family!"

"Who is to say the soul even exist?" Lionel shrugged.

"Well, yours must certainly be gone."

"Oh, Lex, I see you haven't lost your wit. I'll see you when you'll be more bearable to talk to… Lock him up!"

"Dad! NO! I need to…!"

The door shut and he was once again surrounded by darkness.

That was the very first time in his life he felt completely and absolutely hopeless.

Even when he'd been stranded on a deserted island he'd been still free, he could move, run, work his way out of there. Now, there was nothing he could do beside waiting for a miracle.

Only he was pretty sure he'd already used up his ration of luck in life when Chloe had fallen in love with him and made him a better person.

_ Chloe… _and he had a daughter. He didn't even know her name, didn't see her. How much he would give up to see their faces. Just once.

He knew his fiancé must've been suffering and it was killing him. He also knew she would suffer twice that much if he came back different, changed by his father. She wouldn't know.

He decided that if no one would save him, if he wouldn't be able to get out… he would sooner kill himself than let his father brainwash him.


	4. Chapter 4

-4—

He knew he didn't have much time. Soon his father would lose his patience and there would be no way out but a brainwash. Lex started thinking how to effectively kill himself when it struck him. What if Lionel finally perfected the clones? What if Lex died and that wouldn't change anything?

He hated feeling so powerless. It was like he was trapped in a nightmare that stretched on forever. He had no idea what to do and how to escape.

And yet, he needed to keep reminding himself to keep his rage at his father at bay. If he killed him he would become just like him. Son killing his father.

Only he didn't know how long he would manage not to.

* * *

The news came as a shock to her. It nearly leveled her down. It changed her whole life.

She was smart, she didn't reveal herself to him. Instead, she started digging into LuthorCrop and what she found terrified her.

It was her time to strike back. Her time to finally free herself.

She needed to stop him from hurting more people.

And then she found out about that classified lab.

* * *

"Dad, don't do it! Don't you dare!" Lex yelled as his father dragged him out of his cell.

He needed to knock him down, he needed to hurt him. The decision had been made. He would not let Chloe believe that he'd left her on purpose. He would not let her talk to some possible clone.

That left him with one option. To attack his father. He had to do this. He had to risk everything to save her.

He was put in a chair and steel shackles closed around his chest. Electrodes ready to be put to his brain.

Only no one saw the scalpel he stealthily took.

One move and he could slit his father throat. Then he could probably escape…

"I'm sorry, son," Lionel was saying, "but you know that she was making you weak. You were getting soft and a Luthor has to be ruthless. I love you, but I have to do this."

"Just like you had to drug me and put me into BelleReve in the past? Just like you had to poison me and blow up Chloe's safe house? Just like that, hah? Maybe we are blood related, but you are _not _my father. You never really were."

"Oh, son, if you weren't mad you wouldn't say it."

"Oh, I would. You are mad, not me. The only regret I have is that I didn't cut you out of my life years ago."

Lionel just smirked. "You don't mean that. You'll see soon."

"But I can always cut you now," Lex said and was just about to attack his father when the door burst open.

Lionel swirled around what caused Lex to miss his target. The scalpel dropped on the floor.

"What…?" Lionel turned back to him.

"Don't move!" the woman that just burst inside screamed, holding a gun in front of her. "It's loaded!"

"Tess?" Lionel asked, surprise in his voice. "Is that really you?"

"Well, at least you recognized me… daddy…" she added with sour voice, "I didn't expect that much. Were you keeping tabs on me?"

"Daddy?" Lex asked from his position on the chair. "Seriously? She's my…"

"She's the fruit of my affair with Pamela Jenkins," Lionel explained calmly.

"Pamela?!" Lex's eyes opened widely. "_The _Pamela?"

"You know another one?" his father asked sarcastically. "But it doesn't matter. It's in the past."

"Just how many siblings I have, dad? I only knew about Lucas and Julian," Lex notified, completely forgetting about his current predicament.

"How did you find me? What are you doing here?!" Lionel snapped at Tess, ignoring his son.

"Well, it wasn't that hard when I finally found my birth certificate. Your name was there, and I also found out I'm not exactly Tess, my name is Lutessa."

"Tess, if you wanted to find your father I assure you you would be better off without him," Lex told her.

"Oh, I know that. I've been destroying his dubious practices from some time now."

"You were the one standing behind those attacks?" Lionel was genuinely surprised.

"It's my turn to ask questions. I wonder… why you tied your son down in a lab?"

"He wants to brainwash me! Tess, you obviously hate him as much as I do, please, help me! I need to get back to my fiancée and my child!" Lex begged.

"Well, nothing surprises me, Lionel, since you abandoned me when I was a child," Tess said, still aiming the gun at him. "I just want to know why?"

"Well, simply put sweetheart, you're just not special enough," Lionel said with a shrug. Then he suddenly threw himself on her, trying to take the gun from her.

Lex did his best to free himself, but the steel clutches were around his chest. The only way out was to push the button and there was no way he could reach it.

Suddenly, the gun fired.

Lex stopped struggling, looking at the scene before him.

To his relief, his father was the one to go down. Tess was just standing there, above him, with a smoking gun in her hand, terrified of what she'd just done.

"Oh God, I just…" she started and stopped.

"A little help here?" Lex asked from his position.

Tess looked at him with absent eyes.

"Don't worry, it was evidently self-defense," he told her, trying to calm her down. "I'll bury the case. You won't even have to face the police. Please, just help me go back to my family," he pleaded.

Tess nodded and the gun fell to the floor.

She got to Lex and he was finally freed of the steel clutches.

"It's not that… I… I wanted to hurt him, I wanted him… to suffer," Tess mumbled as Lex finally stood up, facing her.

"Hey, it's alright. I wanted that, too. He may be our father, but he was evil. He had a way of destroying everything he touched."

"How can a father just abandon a child? I was calling his name, screaming for him not to leave me, but… he just… did," she said, shaking a little.

"Yeah, that sounds like him. Trust me, you were better off."

"Well, orphanages and foster parents," Tess confessed. "So I'm not sure it was that good."

"I'm sorry, I guess we've both been through hell," Lex agreed. "If you'd like to, we can get to know each other. I can help you. I have money."

"Yeah, Luthors are all about the money, aren't they?" she asked.

Lex tried to smile, but it didn't work out well. "Not me," he said, "I'm all about family."

"Let me get you to yours, then," she placed a hand to his back and propped him forward, to the door.

The expression she saw in his eyes was priceless. It was hope, it was elation, it was anticipation. And happiness.

"Thank you," he told her while looking into her eyes. "Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome," she said. "What about…" she refused to look at the body.

"I'll take care of it… later," Lex said. "Let's just close this lab. No one has access but my dad, unless he bring somebody here with him."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **Sorry for updating so late, but you know how it is. Life. Oh, and in a month I will graduate with a BA, so that takes a lot of work, too.

* * *

"What kind of a bastard was he?!" Tess asked in raised voice as she got Lex into her car and they drove off.

"Trust me, you don't really want to know," Lex said.

"Ok, he left me. I was an illicit child, I may get it, but you? Why would he do something like that to the son he actually raised?"

"What? You mean why he created a copy of me and got it killed in front of my very pregnant fiancée? Why he did what caused her going into labor a little too fast? Why did he want to brainwash me, so I could forget about her and be _his _copy? He was a sick, controlling bastard with no soul, that's why. You don't know half of what he's done to me," Lex informed in harsh voice, feeling completely no remorse over his father's abrupt death. He remembered more, he could tell her. "The same man put me into psychiatric hospital and had me electrocuted in order to wipe out my memories. He was the reason my mother killed my baby brother, Julian, when he was sleeping in his crib. I took the blame, because, of course, I was the only remaining heir he had. My mum, on the other side, would go to slaughter."

"Lex, I'm so sorry…" Tess said, clearly shocked. Her fists clutched around the steering wheel until her knuckles were white. "I am so sorry… you're right, I didn't know any of this."

"He thought that Chloe made me soft, weak. How could I be a Luthor while having a loving family, right? But he couldn't understand it was the other way around. My fiancée didn't make me weak, her love made me strong. Without her… my life was empty. Meaningless. I don't know what I was doing without her."

"I'll get you to her. Right away. Just tell me the address," Tess said soothingly, feeling so sorry for her freshly met brother. He should be a stranger to her, but she felt like she knew him. Really _knew_ him.

* * *

Clark visited her again.

Recently she hated being alone, but suddenly she stopped feeling right in his company. Something had changed and she could feel it. But what was it? Why did she feel so different around him out of the sudden?

The answer came when he finally showed her.

"We're here!" Lex yelled and pointed the right house.

* * *

Tess kept driving until she finally stopped by the gate.

Lex was about to jump out of the car when the door opened and there was a tall, dark man.

"Clark…" he said. Still, it wasn't unusual. It'd been quite some time since Lex last seen Chloe, but she was grieving, so it was only natural her friends wanted to help her. Lex appreciated Clark being there for her.

And there was Chloe. Stunning. His angel, his beauty, his life. She was pale and there was a fake smile plastered to her face, but he still loved her. He loved her in her best and worse. He was mesmerized as he finally saw her and he froze with his hand on the door handle.

That was until Clark bent down to kiss her.

"Start the car," Lex told his sister, his voice cold and emotionless as he did what worked the best for him – closed himself for feelings, retreated, buried it all deep down. Years of hardship and emotional pain had taught him that well.

"Lex, what are you…"

"Jus drive!" he yelled at her, so she automatically started the car and directed them towards the mansion.

"Care to tell me what that was all about?" she asked, driving a little too fast.

"You saw it, too," he just answered, didn't look at her, his voice still so cold.

"Well, yeah, but there could be million explanations for…"

"I don't care! She let him comfort her! She let him in!" Lex was screaming. "Excuse me, but how can I look her in the eye now? Even if she does love me… she's betrayed me!"

"You are officially dead…" Tess tried to defend the woman she didn't even know.

"That doesn't give you the right to sleep around just to feel something," Lex said, knowing the situation too well. Only he'd never been in a relationship or on the grieving side back there. He would've suffered through it, he would've never tainted the memory of his lover like that. It was too soon. _Too soon_ for her to do something like that. And with Clark! Of all people she had to choose the one she'd always wanted!

"Lex, maybe…"

"Tess, just fucking drive!" he roared and retreated, looking through the window but not really seeing anything.

* * *

"Chloe… I…" Clark started, but had no words to actually get it out, so he just leaned towards her and kissed her.

She froze. Shocked with his actions, but then he felt her hands against his chest and… she pushed him away.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she asked, rising her voice, clearly angry at him.

And how much did he hate the look in her eyes now. It was resentment, disappointment in him.

"Chloe… I'm sorry. I just thought… I've been having all those feelings and… sorry, it was wrong. I shouldn't have done that."

"Damn right you shouldn't have!" she told him. "Clark, just because I've been rooting for you all those years and having that crush… it doesn't mean it's still there. I _love_ Lex and it doesn't matter if he's gone. It doesn't matter if it's been years since he… since he… or… days…" She was crying now. All over again.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I didn't mean to. It just… happened. Please, forgive me. Let me help you. As a friend."

"You can't help me!" she roared, looking at him with eyes widely opened and full of tears. "No one can!" She turned around and slammed the door shut.

That woke Gabriela up.

"Oh, baby," Chloe got to her daughter and took her into her arms, wetting her head with her tears. "I'm sorry, mummy didn't mean to wake you."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **I've just had a great idea for a new story! I don't want to give away any details, because of the awesomeness of it (oh, how modest am I! But I feel like I was on fire!). So I need to postpone my Clex and Chlex other ideas for… I can give you the title: **Of Kings & Queens**

It will be Chlex focused with Clois and Oliver/Lana.

I hope you'll check it up tomorrow when I'll post the first chap.

Now, off to this one.

* * *

-6—

"Lex, would you quick it?!" Tess strode into his study, her voice stern.

She walked over to his chair with a sign and took the glass half emptied from his hands.

"You will not be drinking! You will take your ass to Chloe and finally see your daughter! You need to hear what really happened from her!"

Lex just looked up at her with no particular expression.

"It's over if she's already done it," he said.

"But you will not leave your daughter fatherless!" he heard Tess screaming even louder. "You will not, do you hear me?!"

"Tess… what…"

"I know how it feels like not to be loved! I know how it feels like not to have a father that would love you! You can't let the history repeat itself! You _need_ to get your ass there, even if it's only for that little creature that didn't even ask to be brought to this world! It's your responsibility now! And Chloe's! Just because you didn't carry her inside doesn't mean…"

"Tess! Tess!" Lex stopped her, clearly horrified with her outburst.

He stood up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"TESS! LOOK AT ME!" he roared.

She stilled, her eyes widely opened, fixed on his and in tears.

"It's not my intention to abandon my daughter. I will _never _do that. If I can't be with Chloe, I want _her_. I'm her father and I will always be in her life. I just need…"

"You need what, Lex? Think it over? Prepare yourself? Guess what! Every moment you spend away from her, postponing that meeting, you're missing on all those little things. Her first smile, first crawl… "

"I'll miss on it anyway," Lex sighed, releasing Tess from his hold. "If I don't live with her…"

"Stop thinking 'what-if', just go on and see where life takes you."

"I'm sorry you've been hurt so much by my father," Lex said while going over to the sofa and picking up his coat. "If I'd known I had a sister… everything would've been different."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I'm just damaged," she said while wiping her tears away and then grabbing his glass and sipping his scotch. She winced, but drunk some more.

"Alcohol is not the answer," Lex said on his way to the door.

"Look who's talking."

"Touché… Tess, I promise you, as soon as I deal with… what I have to deal… we'll spend some more time together, get to know each other. I won't let you walk out of my life. I want to have a sister, I really do. There's not much family I have left."

"Me, too," Tess said and actually smiled to him. "Thank you, Lex. For everything."

"No. Thank _you._"

* * *

It was too late to pay Chloe a visit, unless he wanted her to scream and think he was a ghost. They lived in Smallville after all.

No, first he needed to deal with Clark. The man he'd once considered his best friend.

He didn't even have to wake him. He saw him in his barn, standing by the window, looking at the stars. Nothing new.

Lex stopped at the top of the stairs as a sudden feeling of nostalgia hit him.

All those times he'd spent there, visiting Clark, talking to him.

And now they seemed to be enemies. How Clark could've ever taken his girl? The love of his life? His fiancée like that?

"Some things never change," Lex said, breaking the silence.

First Clark froze, but then he slowly turned around, his eyes opened widely in shock as he tried to process what he was seeing.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Lex spoke again and finally, made his way to him.

Clark couldn't take his eyes off him, couldn't believe.

"Lex?" he finally asked in a voice that didn't seem to belong to him.

"Yes, it's me," Lex confirmed and, to prove that he wasn't a hallucination, he put his hand on Clark's shoulder, but then took it away immediately.

Clark just stared.

"To cut a long story short… daddy dearest wanted a perfect son with no feelings that were considered a weakness, especially feelings for a girl. So he made a copy of me, just like he'd made Emily Dinsmore, and killed it."

"What… what… wait… are you actually trying to tell me that Chloe saw… your clone being killed?" Clark gasped.

"Precisely."

"How do I know _you _are real?" Clark asked, still not believing.

"It turns out I have a sister, Tess, she was the one to rescue me from my dad's facility and… killed him in self-defense. I'm willing to show you the lab and introduce you to her as long as you will keep quiet."

Clark was even more shocked now, but after all, those revelations shouldn't be so striking when one lived in a town called Smallville. So unfitted name as it seemed.

"Man! I'm so happy that you're actually alive!" Clark suddenly exclaimed and hugged Lex.

Lex just stood there stiffly, waiting for the hug to be over.

"What's wrong? Aren't youhappy to see me?" Clark asked. "Have you been to see Chloe?"

"Why wouldn't I be happy to see the man who apparently took advantage of the situation and slept with my fiancée? Or maybe ex fiancée for that matter," Lex said, looking at Clark's face closely.

"Wait, what?" Clark frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I wanted to go to her, to tell her I was alright. I wanted to finally see my little daughter for the very first time, but… no, you were there. Kissing her. Kissing Chloe!" Lex raised his voice, feeling the jealous and anger boiling inside him once again. He clenched his fists, the only thing that stop him from jumping to Clark and beating him to a pulp. Soon he would lose that shred of control he had anyway.

"Wait… wait… you've clearly got the wrong idea. Let me explain," Clark said, making a few steps backwards like he knew what Lex was about to do. His hands reached out in front of him. "I didn't sleep with Chloe. I _never _slept with her. I swear!"

"So what the fuck that kiss was all about?!" Lex roared.

"I kissed her, ok? I did it. I don't know why. Maybe I felt sorry for her. Maybe I wanted to give her some comfort or… Maybe I just started feeling something. I don't know! And I am sorry for that! But you have to know that she pushed me away as soon as I did it! And she shut the door right into my face while crying!"

"You did _WHAT_?!" Lex roared.

Screw that he'd thought they were having an affair. Screw that he'd thought he would never be with the love of his life again. Screw even the fact he'd been ready to give up on his friendship with Clark, too. Or maybe even that he'd wanted to beat… no, he still wanted to do that.

"You made her _CRY_?! After EVERYTHING?!"

"Lex, please, calm down. I said I was sorry! I am so sorry!"

"Where is she?!" Lex asked, this time a little quieter, but he was still yelling.

It suddenly hit him. Tess had been right. He'd been the dumb ass that had been so jealous that he couldn't think straight! Had he really thought so little of his beloved Chloe? She would've never slept with Clark after… But again Lex was always insecure when it came to love. He still couldn't believe that she truly loved him.

But she'd given him a child. She'd loved her. She'd loved him. And she'd been grieving for him.

"How bad was it?" he asked, his voice strangely quiet. "How she took it?"

"You mean your death? She'd devastated and the only thing that's keeping her alive is Gabriella."

"Gabriella?" Lex repeated, frowning.

"Your daughter," Clark explained.

"Gabriella," Lex said again like he wanted to taste the sound of that name. "I like it. It's after Chloe's father, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Clark confirmed.

"It's better than following my father's tradition with the L letter. He even said once that naming Julian was a mistake, that he would've been better if he'd been name on L."

"That is sad, Lex, I'm sorry," Clark said. Then he glanced at his watch.

"Where's Chloe?" Lex repeated. "In her house?"

"No, actually…" Clark raised his eyes back to Lex and scratched his head. "She's in Metropolis."

"Metropolis?" Lex repeated again, starting to feel like a parrot. "Why? Is she moving there?"

"Not exactly… she's at the Metropolis International Airport, Lex. She'd got a job offer in London and she's on her way there now."

"What?!"

"She couldn't stand the city. She couldn't stand… well, me, after what I've done. She said she needed a new start, because here everything reminds her of you."

"But I'm alive!"

"Well, she doesn't know, does she?"

"What time her plane takes off?"

"Sometime around dawn… four… five… I'm not sure."

Lex didn't say anything else, he just ran down the stairs, then to his car.

He had to catch that plane.


	7. Chapter 7

-7-

He knew he was screwed the moment he entered the airport.

One quick glance at the departures board and he knew there was no chance he would catch them. Chloe and Gabriela must've already been boarding the plane.

"Fuck!" Lex cursed and put his hands to his head.

Some woman with two little children shot him a very unpleasant look, but he wasn't in the mood to actually apologize to her.

Then a sudden idea came to his mind, so he ran to the nearest counter.

"Excuse me, I need a ticket to a flight A315 to London," he said fast on one breath.

The women eyed him and notified, "Sir, I'm sorry, but the boarding has already started, I can't sell you a ticket. There's no way you can catch that plane."

"I am Lex Luthor and I can pay you enough money so you wouldn't have to work another day till the rest of your life!" he snapped at her. "Just, please… please, I beg you…"

"I know who you are and even though I can't believe you would, I would agree if only it was in my power to stop that plane. It's not. So now… if you be kind enough, please, step aside from the queue."

"I mean it! I can… I can buy the whole airline!"

"That will take time you obviously don't have. Next!" the woman shouted to the next one in line.

"You don't…"

"No, _you _don't understand! MOVE before I call the security."

Lex was desperate now, but even he knew that there was nothing he could do anymore. His money was useless. If only he'd come a little bit earlier…

He was ready to give up. Ready to just wait till Chloe's plane would land and then he could call her, or maybe he should buy a ticket to the next one and just tell her in person that he…

Suddenly, a new idea entered his mind when he hear, "Passengers waiting for a plane to Paris are kindly requested to…"

He could use his money. Just in a different way.

* * *

Chloe was standing in a very long line of people waiting to finally board the plane. She still wasn't sure if that was a good idea. When Lana had gone to Paris she'd thought that escape was never an answer and here she was, doing the exact same thing. Only she knew from her friend's e-mails that Lana was actually very happy in France, she even dared to say that she'd found her place in the world. Why then, Chloe couldn't find one in London? She could. She would be a star reporter and… Ok, so it wasn't the Daily Planet, but life didn't always get you what you really wanted. Sometimes you got just the opposite. And that was fine. That was… life.

Gabriela was squirming in Chloe's tired arms, but she shouldn't be surprised. The child needed to sleep in the middle of the night, not just wait for boarding on the airport.

"I promise you, sweetie, when we arrive in Lndon everything will get better. You will be loved so much that you won't even notice the lack of a father…" Chloe's voice was strangled in her throat once again and she had to swallow the upcoming tears.

"Miss, your ticket, please," she heard from the man that was checking them.

It was her turn now.

And then, there would be no coming back.

She handed him over the tickets.

"Attention, attention," come the well-known voice from the speakers.

Chloe just stared at the wall, not really seeing it as the man was checking the tickets.

"We have an… unusual situation and… well, on the risk of losing my job, here's someone who would like to talk to miss Chloe Sullivan," the woman finished awkwardly.

Chloe stilled.

"Miss?" the man asked, handing her over the checked tickets, but she didn't even take them. "Miss?" he repeated.

"Chloe…" there was another voice in the speaker. A voice she knew so well. A voice she missed so much, but… it was impossible. He was dead. She was seeing things. Imagining them. She couldn't end up like her mother in a psychiatric hospital! She was all Gabriela's had!

"Chloe, it's Lex… I… I know you think I'm dead, but I… obviously I'm alive. I have so much to tell you, but it won't be right doing it over the speaker. Please, don't go on that plane. Meet me in the main hall. If you don't believe me, if you think it's some kind of a trick… call Clark. I saw him, he knows it's me… I…" And there was silence. The speaker stopped working as obviously somebody turned it off. Maybe the airport management.

"Miss?!" the man repeated, this time raising his voice. "I don't have all day!"

"Save it," Chloe said to him, leaving him with her tickets. Then she just retreated, started walking slowly in the opposite direction. She was moving like in a haze or trans, couldn't understand a thing. She was so bewildered. Was that really happening? Or she just lost her mind? Would they take her daughter away?

Only one way to find out. One way to make sure she was sane.

Her heart was beating so furiously she thought she would go into cardiac arrest.

She's _seen on her own eyes _him dying.

So how…?

_LuthorCorp. Lionel. _Came to her mind. Maybe everything was possible. Maybe Lionel had saved his son.

"Excuse me… excuse me… sorry…" She was trying to get through the line of the passengers awaiting.

"Wait… are you Chloe?"

"She's that girl!"

"Was he talking about you?"

"That was so romantic!"

"Lucky girl!"

"Wait…" Chloe froze as her legs refused to go on. "You heard it, too?" she asked all those people.

If she hadn't been crazy a moment ago, it was certain that now they all thought she was.

"Of course. Dear, are you alright?" some older woman asked with care.

"Yes, sorry…" Chloe finally moved on.

There was something strange going on inside her. She felt like she was flying, not walking, like she was so light… like Gabriela didn't weight anything at all.

Lex… Lex… Lex was…

She speeded up.

* * *

Lex lost his hope.

He'd paid that women a million dollars, so she would let him speak. She was probably fired by now, but with his money she could go on without a job for years if she put it to a bank account. And she had plenty of time to find a new job.

But Chloe still wasn't there. Maybe she hadn't heard him? Maybe she'd already been on the plane? Maybe he'd made a fool of himself for nothing?

He sighed deeply. Too bad, but he could always go with plan B.

He directed himself towards the angry lady that had yelled at him earlier. He would just buy a ticket to the next flight.

In the very moment he moved, he froze.

She was there. Standing on the other side of the hall. Eyes teary and widely opened in shock. Body shaking, he could see it. And she had a baby in her arms. Small, beautiful baby with red fluff on her head, an indication that she would have her dad's hair.

Chloe still couldn't move. She could just stand there, mesmerized, looking like she saw a ghost.

Lex realized he needed to come to her, because the poor thing must've thought she was dreaming. His heart ached when he thought again what she must've been through.

His legs finally listened to him and he moved, one step after the other, one foot and then the next one… and he was there, right by her side. He could even see the droplets of tears on her cheeks.

His mouth opened, but he couldn't speak.

Instead he just moved forward and gently put his arms around her and the baby.

That was the moment Chloe crumbled, finally woke up and realized it was all real.

She started sobbing into his arm and he wished he could hold her tighter, but he didn't want to hurt the baby trapped between them.

But he could kiss her.

He pulled away a little and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, tasting her tears.

There was a strange babbling sound coming from her as and she finally spoke, "L… Lex?" So much disbelief in her voice, so much she couldn't comprehend.

"Yes, baby, it's me," Lex whispered to her and cupped her face, finally capturing her lips.

She kissed him back, first tentatively, but then she was struck by the familiar feeling inside, by her need for him, by his smell, his tongue…

And the baby cooed.

Lex smiled and broke the kiss. He made a step back to be able to look at his baby girl closer.

"She's so beautiful…" he said while gently touching her head. "So like her mummy…"

Chloe had never before in her life been so shocked like in this very moment.

"But… but… I saw you… you are… Lex, you died…" she stammered, still shaking.

"Come, honey, we're making a scene," he said and pulled one of his arms around her, then nudged her towards the exist.

She cocked her head, not being able to lose his face from her sight.

"But…"

"I know and I am so, so sorry… it was my father… the man you saw dying… it wasn't me…"

"What do you mean? I don't… god…" Sue suddenly stopped and brought her hand to her head.

"Chloe, honey, are you feeling alright?" Lex asked, disturbed.

She staggered and he quickly took the baby away from her before she would drop her.

Then she fainted.

Lex found himself in quite a predicament while holding the baby with one arm and trying to support Chloe with another.

Fortunately, guards quickly got to them and helped him out.

* * *

When Chloe finally opened her eyes she realized the change of scenery. She was evidently no longer on the airport as she was lying down on something very familiar.

"Wha… what?" she finally uttered as she managed to open her eyes. She was in her bedroom. On her bed.

It was all a dream, came through her mind. The job in London, Lex on the airport… why would she be surprised anyway? Those things didn't happen in real life. They happened in fairy tales. She would just have to…

"Chloe, honey?" she heard a voice.

No, it wasn't possible.

"Chloe, it's me. You fainted, remember? It was just too much. I'm sorry."

"L… Lex?" she asked, confused and sat up very fast, which probably wasn't a good idea as it caused her to feel dizzy again.

"Easy, easy there…" Lex said and she felt him sitting on the edge of her bed and cupping her face. "Are you feeling any better?"

She was forced to look at him, into his eyes.

And they were so alive. So familiar.

"How…?" she asked the perfect question, looking at him in awe.

She found herself cupping his face as well and then feeling his head up, his cheek, nose, lips that parted when she touched them, neck, chest…

"You're alive!" she squealed.

"Yes, I am."

"But I…"

"I'll tell you everything in a moment. Do you need some water?" He reached to the bedside table and handed her the glass.

"Thanks… where's Gabriela?" she asked.

"She's sleeping. When you were out I've spent the most wonderful moments with her. She's so perfect, Chloe. So… you."

"No, she's… _you_," Chloe said awkwardly as she gave the glass back to him. "Lex… I still…" She couldn't wrap her mind around it. That was just not possible. Those things didn't happen. She wanted more than anything to just touch him, kiss him, strip him off his clothes to really make sure that was real, but… she couldn't, because what if it wasn't?

* * *

So she wasn't crazy? Was she _that _lucky that she'd got him back?

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed and threw herself on him. He spread his arms just in time and closed them around her, started stoking her hair as she was snuggling into his chest like she never intended on letting go off him. Well, he was fine with it.

"Oh, Lex, I can't… can't believe…"

"I'm here, baby. I'm alive. And I am so sorry I drew my own conclusions and didn't approach you when I first had the chance."

"It's ok. I understand how your heart works, Lex. You immediately retreated, closed off, because that's what you do when you're hurting. But we can work on it. Of course, we can. I will spend every day I have left to prove to you how much I love you. And Gabriela… she'll have a father. God, I am so happy!"

"I'm sorry you've had to go through all of this," Lex continued while still holding her tight, but starting feeling a little uncomfortable as she was giving him an erection. Was she up to…?

"And I am sorry for what _you _must've been going through. It was equally terrible. There was no way out… god bless Tess Mercer! I need to meet her!"

"But you don't expect me to take you to her right now, do you?" Lex finally pulled away, keeping Chloe at his arm's length and looking into her eyes. "Besides, we can't leave Gabby alone when she's finally asleep."

"Gabby?" Chloe frowned her eyebrow.

"What's wrong with that?" Lex asked.

"Her name is Gabriela," Chloe corrected.

"Yeah, I know, but you don't expect to call her like that all the…"

"Why not?"

Suddenly, Lex burst into laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing… we're just… we're back to life. No complications. No pain. Just happiness and family. And petty fights over the name of our daughter."

And Chloe grinned at him.

"Well, now that I've spent some time sleeping I wouldn't mind…" she started and got closer, kissing his neck, then licking a path up to his jaw.

Lex groaned when in addition he felt her hand on his crotch.

Then she licked his lips and he opened them for her, immediately devouring her into a heated kiss.

"Lex… Lex… I love you so much…" she moaned and she ripped his shirt open, the buttons scattering all over the floor.

He groaned again and pushed her towards the bed until her back hit it and he was hovering over her, kissing every part of her body that his lips met.

She still couldn't believe that he was there, alive and well. That he was himself.

"Oh, god, yes…" she arched her back when he pulled her skirt up and touched her through her already wet panties. "God yes… Lex… you're here…"

"I'm here…" he repeated as he took off her shirt, and then got rid of the bra.

"You're alive," she said again.

"I'm alive," he confirmed and latched on her nipple.

"Oh yes… Lex… need you so much…"

"I know, honey… I know… need you, too…" he kept saying in between the kissing and the sucking.

"Now… need you _now_," she nudged him and reached to his pants, massaging his clothed erection. "Get this… out of the way…"

He laughed, but stopped immediately. He'd got by so long without having this that now she nearly drew him to the edge of coming, and laugh didn't make it any better.

"Honey, wait…" he said and took her hand away. "I need to come inside you, not in my pants…" He sat on the bed again, leaving her half naked body strangely cold. Then he took off his pants and, as soon as she saw his throbbing erection, she forgot all about being cold without him there, she was flushed again and her inner channel clenched on its own in the obvious need for him.

He took her skirt and the panties off and finally lined up.

"I love you so much," he told her while looking deep into her eyes.

"And I love you," she answered and he felt him pushing in.

She gasped, opening her mouth widely and arching her back again as it'd been a while for the both of them. She was tighter than he remembered and he needed a minute or two to adjust, so he wouldn't be dangerously close to coming again.

"Baby, I love you," he said once again, still not getting bored with repeating those words and kissed her.

"I love _you,_" she said and rolled her hips, so impatient for him.

He groaned and pushed into her.

"Oh yes, just like that… harder… Lex, please... I can't… yes!" He listened, driving into her faster and harder and soon they were just fucking.

This time they didn't last long, quickly reaching their releases, unable to hold on for much longer, but it was still perfect for them. It was out of control, caused by how much they missed each other. Cause by the fact that they both had thought they would never see each other again.

Chloe shuddered, her inner channel clenching viciously around Lex's cock, milking him.

And then, they could just lie there, exhausted, bathed in sweat. And so much in love they refused to let go off each other.

"So, you're not taking the job in London?" he asked some time later when Chloe snuggled into his chest, listening to his heart beating.

"No, my place is here, with my family."

"I guess we can finally get married."

"I can't wait to be your wife. I can't wait to start my life with you," Chloe confessed.

"We've already started, honey, tonight," he assured her.

"And I can't wait to meet your sister. If she's like you, then I'm only glad to enlarge the family."

"She is and she'll be thrilled to meet you, too. You know, she was the one that sent my sorry ass to you."

"Really? So she must be a very wise woman."

Lex chuckled and leaned towards her to capture her lips. She got the hint and kissed him.

Soon she felt him harden against her again, so she straddled him.

"Oh, I like that…" he voiced his appreciation.

"So do I."

**The End**


End file.
